Consequences of Obsession
by redcherry11
Summary: OneShot! Written in response to a challenge at : Full summary inside! WARNING : Slash HD rated M


**TSS Contest # 5 – Serpent Meets Lion – Challenge # 4 : **

Severus finds Harry and Draco in bed together!

This is wide open...you can take this in several different directions...have fun!

**Consequences of Obsession**

Harry has an obsession. An extremely… unusual obsession. It all started last year, before his 6th year at Hogwarts, when Ron had given him an abnormal birthday present. Prior to the giving of said present, Ron kept telling Harry how much he was going to enjoy his gift and that hopefully he would enjoy it so much that he would immediately put the gift on. Ron had always been a little bit transparent when it came to surprises so Harry was guessing that Ron had gotten him something related to Quidditch. And, since he said Harry would put it on, it was probably a wind-resistant article of clothing. How typical.

However, the morning of Harry's birthday arrived and Ron jumped onto his bed holding a messily wrapped package in his arms.

"I don't think mum will truly appreciate the gift so you'd better open it right here before we go downstairs where you'll open the rest of your presents." This puzzled Harry. What type of Quidditch attire would Molly not approve of?

Harry decided that the only way to figure it out would be to open the gift and see for himself. It didn't him that long to get the covering off of the package since it had been loosely put together using rather weak Spellotape. Harry hastily removed the top portion of the package to see what was inside.

And what he saw surprised him to no end. Lying neatly folded in the box was a leather jacket. Harry had always overheard the Dursley's ranting about people who boycotted leather because it brought harm to the animals where the leather came from. He had never had a chance to actually touch any leather, and now, well now, he had his very own leather jacket.

From the looks of it, it was quite expensive and he almost asked Ron how much he had paid for the coat, but decided against it. He had fallen in love with it. Ron later told him to not show it to either of his parents as they were adamantly against leather. Harry had no qualms about listening to his best friend's advice. But he did have a few questions he wanted answers to.

"Ron… why… well, why did you get my a leather jacket?"

Ron looked alarmed. "Why Harry! Don't you like it! Cause if you don't I can take it back straight away and get you something that you'll truly enjoy…"

Harry couldn't help but laugh at his friend. "No Ron, it's wonderful, I was just asking why you got it for me."

The redhead looked immensely relieved. "Well, last year during one of our Hogsmeade trips I saw you ogling and practically drooling over one very similar to this and I decided right then that I would try to save up and buy it for you."

"You know, you're not as dumb as you look," Harry smiled, "but that brings me to my next question. How _did_ you afford such a nice jacket like this?"

"Well… like I said, I immediately started saving up, doing various jobs around the Burrow for mum and when I was close enough and when it was getting close to today, I asked Fred and George for a little loan. As you know, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes has sky rocketed and their bringing in the galleons like crazy. All I had to do was tell them that I wanted to buy you a leather jacket and they jubilantly gave me more than enough for the jacket."

"That's wonderful Ron! Thank you, mate! We should probably head downstairs now…"

And leather soon became Harry's greatest obsession. Sure, a lot of people _like_ leather, but not like Harry… no, he was infatuated with it.

This is where Harry's problems began, and where now, a year later, this story begins.

It was the summer holiday before Harry Potter's seventh year and Harry had finally escaped the hell of living with the Dursley's. He knew that he was going to be going to Grimmauld Place to stay for the rest of the summer but during the short amount of time he had been out of the wizarding world, a lot of changes had occurred. There was one important change that occurred inside Order headquarters, one that had gone unannounced to Harry.

Imagine Harry's surprise when he walks into number twelve Grimmauld Place to find none other than his worst enemy, Draco Malfoy, sitting on one of the newly reupholstered lounge chairs acting as though he had every right to be there.

Anger flared inside of Harry's body. _He doesn't have any right to be here. What the bloody hell is he doing here?_ Just at that moment Hermione Granger came down the stairs and at once looked between Harry and Draco. Sensing danger as Draco looked up to a seething Harry she jumped in between the two wizards and shouted, "WAIT!" This abruptly changed Harry's anger into surprise and confusion, Hermione always frowned upon hurting the enemy but she had never actually _stopped_ Harry before. Something was definitely different here and Harry wanted to find out exactly what happened as soon as possible.

After an incredibly tense dinner where Harry had to be magically restrained to his chair, he finally found out exactly why the dark lord's right hand man's son, and the world's biggest git was doing inside the center of operations of the light. Even after some extreme convincing that Draco was no longer associated with the enemy, Harry was not ready to trust Draco.

Especially since most of Draco's speech about his summer so far seemed overly rehearsed, like it was a script that Voldemort forced him to memorize to breach the walls of number twelve. "I left Hogwarts earlier this year knowing that I would be coming home to a house full of death and evil. I wasn't scared. I was prepared. Lucius prepared me from the time I could talk. I thought I was ready. One night, not a week after school had let out, Lucius came to me in my bedroom and simply said, 'It is time my son.' There was not a trace of nervousness anywhere in my body. I was ready to accept the dark lord. But… things went downhill from there. I walked down into the dungeons of Malfoy Manor where Lucius told me He was waiting for me… alone. I'd never been to an initiation before, but I was pretty sure that all of the death eaters were present. But it was just He and I. He told me that he had been waiting for this day since the very first time he saw me. His voice sent chills down my spine, just like you'd expect. He then ordered me to take off all of cloths and lay on the cold filthy floor." Draco had done a splendid job thus far keeping his voice even as he was retelling his tale but once he reached this part of the story, his voice wavered and for a moment Harry could almost sympathize. Almost. "Well uh, yeah, he forced himself onto me. After that… I didn't want anything to do with him or my father who had let these things happen to me. Needless to say, I packed my bags and ran to Dumbledore. He sent me here."

There was an extreme silence at the usually loud dinner table after Draco recounted his tale. The awkward calm was interrupted when Molly Weasley spoke up, "Well, you kids best get to bed." And all of the Weasleys plus Harry, Hermione, and Draco walked up with stairs to their bedrooms without any arguing.

Harry woke up the next morning at an extremely early hour. Try as he might to get back to sleep, he just couldn't. He decided that somebody should be awake downstairs and went to find whoever that person would turn out to be.

As he got out of bed, he noticed that Ron's bed was empty. This came as quite a shock to Harry. Ron was never out of bed early in the morning unless he was dragged out. Harry started to worry, what if something happened to his best friend right underneath his nose? And who would have been after Ron and not Harry himself? Harry went up to Ginny and Hermione's room and found their beds empty as well but made. That meant that either Hermione had awoken on her own and made her bed as she always did, or their kidnapper was extremely prissy. But then again, Ron's bed had not been made.

Thoroughly confused, the raven-haired teen made his way down to the kitchen to try and get to the bottom of this mystery. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he saw a familiar head of blonde hair sitting in the same chair he had been sitting in when Harry arrived last night. He also saw a scrap of parchment on the counter top.

Draco heard the stairs squeak and knew that Harry had finally rolled out of bed. He turned around and looked behind his favorite chair to watch Harry read the note. The Slytherin wanted to watch Harry's reaction when he found out that everyone in the house had left earlier that morning to get ahead of the crowd for school supplies. Draco wasn't let down when Harry crumpled up the note and whispered angrily under his breath, "Fuck!"

Harry heard a small snicker come from the other side of the room where he knew the so-called "changed Draco Malfoy" sat. He was angry. His best friends and what he considered his family had left him with the guy who Harry despised almost as much as Voldemort himself.

Acting on impulse Harry stormed over to where Draco calmly sat reading the Daily Prophet. "Why the hell am I stu- -" Harry was cut off unexpectedly when he realized what Draco was wearing or lack thereof. He was completely bare-chested and bare-footed; the only article of clothing that Harry could tell he was wearing was a pair of tight, black leather pants. A pair of tight leather pants that were to clinging to Draco's body in all of the right places.

_Dear Lord…guh Why's he dressed like… gulp that? _The Gryffindor found he couldn't find any more anger inside his body; in fact the only emotion he could feel was beginning to stir in the pit of his stomach. Harry couldn't take his eyes away from Draco's body and was just about to die from embarrassment when Draco gave him a knowing look.

"See anything you like, Potter?" The trademark Malfoy smirk firmly in place.

"…"

"That's what I thought. Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'm going to go change."

"…"

Malfoy stood up and started up the stairs to the bedroom that was given to him after showing up this summer. He was still smirking to himself as he reached his door. He walked in and purposely left the door open about three or four inches. Somehow during the time that he had been there, Ron had let slip that Harry was totally in love with leather. Draco finally had his chance to prevail over Harry. So he specifically dressed in all leather on the day he knew nobody would be home besides Harry and himself.

He carefully started stripping out of the leather pants just as Harry had made his way up to Draco's room, fully intending to spy on the leather clad man. What he found caused his heart rate to speed up and the pit of lust in the bottom of his stomach to start swirling. Beneath Draco's skintight trousers, the man was wearing what looked like a black leather thong.

_Just walk away. Walk away. Leave god damn it! _But Harry's body would not listen to his brain. Oh no, his legs remained fully planted to the floor next to door.

Inside the room, Draco heard a sharp intake of breath just outside his door and once again smirked to himself as he turned to the door. When seeing Harry staring at him hungrily like he was, Draco expected to feel victorious and triumphant. Instead, Draco found himself getting extremely turned on by the green smoldering eyes and the deep, ragged breathing Harry's lungs were issuing. The blonde gulped. _This isn't how it's supposed to be! _

The two horny teenagers stood where they were and stared at each other for quite a long time. Finally Draco spoke up, his voice particularly low from the desire, "Wanna come in?"

Harry didn't give his companion an answer he just pushed through the door and immediately shoved his mouth against the other boy's. Draco didn't respond at first, but after growing accustomed to Harry's questing mouth he responded by pulling Harry's body flush against his and kissing his deeply.

Between heated kisses, Draco managed to get out, "Clothes – need – to – go – now!" And started tugging on Harry's shirt. After disposing of the offending material, Draco's hands found Harry's waist and started tugging on the clothing that resided there. Within seconds, Harry was naked in front of Draco who was still only in his leather thong. Then some extremely forceful and intimate grinding began to occur.

"What're we doing?" Harry finally spoke up.

"Something that feels right."

"…"

"Doesn't this feel right?"

"I hate you."

"I hate you, too! But you can't deny this."

"I could walk away right now and pretend nothing ever happened."

"You could, yes, but you won't." Harry suddenly stopped grinding against Draco's wanted body.

"You don't know that!"

"Oh yeah?" And Draco began passionately kissing Harry once again.

"Alright, you're right." Malfoy smirked.

"We need to get over to the bed."

"Yeah."

As hands roamed over bodies, more grinding, and definitely a lot more kissing, they finally made their way to the body and Harry eagerly took off Draco's thong. Now there was nothing left between the two overzealous boys and what happened next was only natural.

Meanwhile, the front door to No. 12 opened and an apprehensive Severus Snape walked into the old house. Lupin had specifically told him that Harry and Draco were to be here by themselves for most of the morning and that he should be present to prevent any random maiming. But as far as Severus could tell, there was no one even home.

He tried listening really hard and faintly heard some yelling coming from upstairs. _Hope I'm not too late. _Snape followed the gradually louder noises until he was almost to Draco's room. At this point, the professor could hear the distinct sound of bedsprings squeaking and moaning. _What the hell?_

Walking over to Draco's door that was still open, a cautious Severus peered into the bedroom and almost immediately wished he hadn't. Draco and Harry were currently entangled in an extremely compromising position and it looked as though both boys were enjoying themselves immensely.

The Slytherin head of house reacted almost instantly to the sight of two of the most gorgeous men he had ever met shagging like there was no tomorrow. He tried to calm his body down, and at first it didn't work, but after a couple of intense moments was able to succeed. This was when he decided he needed to put an end to this non-sense straight away.

"BOYS!" he waited until he had their attention to continue, "YOU ARE LUCKY THAT IT WAS ME WHO FOUND YOU TWO! I EXPECT A FULL EXPLANATION AS SOON AS YOU'RE BOTH DRESSED DOWNSTAIRS! NOW HURRY!"

Draco calmly replied, "Yes sir, we'll be down," he looked at the panting Harry above him, "in a couple minutes. You know I always have to finish what I start. Now if you'll kindly leave my boyfriend and I to ourselves…"

After Snape reluctantly left the boys, Harry prodded, "Boyfriend?"

"What? I don't like sharing…" Malfoy smirked. "Now get back to work!"


End file.
